1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to swimming goggles, and particularly to swimming goggles suitable for children, capable of providing the safety wearing, as well as of bringing out nifty and happy feelings.
2. Related Art
Nowadays, people have developed several types of swimming goggles for different functions. Generally, they are made for water resistance, convenience of adjustment of head strap, and comfort for the contact of face. Because the appearance is quite limited by the structure designed in accordance with some function demands as well as by adult's way of thinking about further improvements of swimming goggles, the appearance of swimming goggles becomes difficult to diverge from conventional visual feelings.
It is believed that playing with each other in shallow water is what children would usually do in swimming pool, so that the functionality of swimming goggles for swimming is not the first thing that the provider would consider about. Instead, the convenience and safety of the swimming goggles for children are much more important, and the appearance of the swimming goggles needs to be well-designed for loveliness. Besides, if we try to shrink the swimming goggles used in adult to make it fit to the face of children, it may occur that the head strap becomes hard to adjust and thus produces uncomfortable feelings, the sharp corners formed on the contour of the components of swimming goggles easily cut the children, the components fell apart and scattered in water are mistakenly swallowed by children, or it likely to cause danger that children try to get the fallen swimming goggles back under the water. Briefly, the conventional swimming goggles are rarely designed in terms of safety, comfort and appearance, so they still need to be improved to preferably satisfy children's needs.